1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to containers and more particularly to a paperboard type container especially adapted to contain oil liquid contents, solid or liquid food or any other type of material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, paperboard oil containers have been provided. One disadvantage of the known paperboard containers is that they are constructed from a convolute or spiral wound paperboard tube and leakage often takes place between the joints of the convolute or spiral winding and the joints formed at the interconnection of the bottom end of the container with its end sealing disc. Some container constructions utilize a silver paper covering over the inner side wall surface of the container or a plastic coating over the convolute or spiral joints in an attempt to eliminate the leakage problem.
A further problem is that once the paperboard is impregnated with oil it tends to shrink and thereby loosening the convolute or spiral joints and the joint with the bottom metallic sealing disc resulting in leaky joints.